Shimmerpaw's Legacy!!!
(do be aware this is a joke fanfiction) SHIMMERPAW'S LEGACY!!!!!!!! Chapter One Shimmerpaw stretched in her nest. Today was the day the leader of WowTheBestClan would make her a warrior. She didn’t really even know how to be an apprentice, but she didn’t need lessons- she knew everything! Normalcat shook her awake. “Shimmerpaw, it is time to wake up for your warrior assessment!” Shimmerpaw rose angrily. Why did she even need to be assessed? She was able to hunt, fight, time travel, and teleport. “I’m coming, peasants!” She stomped out of the hollow into the forest where her mentor, OnlypurposeistotrainShimmerpawclaw, waited for her. “Shimmerpaw, I need you to do this for me- I’m going to go hide after I tell you the instructions. I want you to stalk through the forest and find me. Then we will have a fight to check on your moves.” Shimmerpaw nodded, annoyed. How easy could this task be? She closed her eyes. When she opened them, OnlypurposeistotrainShimmerpawclaw was in the forest. She teleported to him instantly. “H-how did you find me?” “I teleported.” “You must be chosen by StarClan! Wow, you’re so special!” “I know that I’m special, you mousebrain!” OnlypurposeistotrainShimmerpawclaw bowed to Shimmerpaw, accepting her comments as compliments because she was the Chosen One. He swiped at Shimmerpaw’s face but Shimmerpaw batted it away and immediately pinned him down. “Wow,” he gasped, “You deserve to be a warrior!!!” “Um, yeah, mouse-brain, I do. This whole time, every from when I first opened my eyes, I was able to do stuff like this. You are very stupid if you thought I didn’t before.” She padded back to camp and jumped up to the leader’s den, her bright blue fur shining in the sun. The leader, StarStar, looked into her gleaming amethyst eyes. “What would you like?” “I deserve to be a warrior! Just ask OnlypurposeistotrainShimmerpawclaw!” “I believe you.” Starstar went out on the Highrock with Shimmerpaw and started yelling. “Members of WowTheBestClan, gather below! Shimmerpaw will now become a warrior! Shimmerpaw, you are now Shimmeramaze!” “Shimmeramaze!” Even the presences of all the warriors of StarClan and the Ancients chanted behind her. Suddenly, OnlypurposeistotrainShimmerpawclaw collapsed. The medicine cat, Herbcat, rushed over to him and announced that he was dead. “Wow, I guess his only purpose really was to train Shimmeramaze!” a ginger cat cried out. Then, the deputy, who was out in the crowd as well, collapsed. The Clan gasped. “Smushedface!” Herbcat ran over. “He’s dead too.” Then StarStar said, “Well, now we need a new deputy. Even though you have to train an apprentice before you can be deputy, Shimmeramaze is so special I’m going to make her deputy!!!!!!!” Shimmeramaze took her place beside StarStar on the Highrock. The cats of the Clan started to screech- “Shimmeramaze! Shimmeramaze!” Behind them, the spirits of StarClan were loudly meowing out her name. Shimmeramaze purred deeply. “Bow before me,” she thought. Chapter Two Shimmeramaze trodded proudly through the forest. Today, she was head of a border patrol to check the border of WowSoEvilClan, whose scent marks recently had been crossing over the border. She let out a loud yawn. She had not only had to stay vigil after becoming a warrior, but had to share tongues with her dead mentor, OnlypurposeistotrainShimmerpawclaw. But despite her tiredness, she was still on top of her game and incredibly sharp. (more coming soooonnn) Category:Fanfiction Category:In progress